The Worst Secret
by Liv Alyttle
Summary: A new student with a troubled past comes to Hogwarts! Who is she really? R&R. I suck at summaries.


It was a cold and stormy spring morning at Hogwarts Castle. A beautiful girl sighed and leaned against the Head Girl's bedroom window, She was tired and just wanted to go home. As her head touched the window strands of her long russette hair spiraled down to stick annoyingly to the foggy glass.

"Bloody hell" she swore and brushed it off impatiently. Her bright, golden eyes that normally shone with a fine light like that of an amber stone were no flashing in anger. She was sick of her hair.

With a few fast strides she crossed her room and opened her mahoganey desks' smallest drawer. She pulled out a bright silver pair of shears and pulled some of her hair over her shoulder. Then she closed her eyes and started to cut.

"GENEVIEVE BLACK LOTTE what the heck did you do to yourself???" shouted Genni's best friend Marietta.

"Mari!" sighed Genni, pulling over a basket of apples at Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall. "I was just sick of it okay?" Mari frowned at Genni and looked her over again. Her gorgeous friend had cut and died her bright, long red hair. It was now a short and rough assymetrycal cut of blue black hair that framed her face and made her fair skin look even paler. She was wearing black cargo pants and a red hot topic fairy t-shirt with black and white striped arm warmers.Genni pins the back of her shirt together so you can see her frame better thought Mari, it was true Genni had safety pins in a row down her back so her shirt was tight and it made all the boys in Hogwarts stare when she came in that morning. She was just that beautiful. There was one guy in particilar that had its eye on her.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!" screamed his best friend Hermione Granger.

"Mione shut up I'm trying to concentrate" yelled her boyfriend Ron Weasely. His ears were turning really red so Mione decided to shut up in case his temper got away with him. But she huffed as she hauled a giant book onto the table making all the glasses of pumpkin juice fall over and turn everything orange.

"Mione calm down" sed Harry. He was sort of bothered becaue hed been watching the new girl and thought today she looked really hot.

"Harry!" Neville Longbottom said from down the long table, "Harry have You seen the new girl today?"

"I think so. Is that her? The American transfer?" Harry jerked his chin at Genni.

"Yeah that's her" smiled Neville. "She stayed with me and my gram over the holiday. Her name is Genivieve."

"What did you say?" Harry's mouth was hagning open over his toast as he said this in suspense.

"Her name is Genni!"

"Genni...." Said Harry staring up at the starry Great Hall ceiling. "She's gorgeous," he thought to himself.

That day in transfiguration the Gryffindors had it with Ravenclaw.

They all trooped in with there books and dumped them on the desks. No one felt like working today since it was so hott and humid.

(A/N: its later in the afternoon!!!! )

"Omg harry look its her," whispered Neville, tugging hard on his shirt.

"Wut?" Harry asked curiously. "Look!" Neville pointed.

Across the room Genni looked up to see Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter looking at her. She blushed and decided to concentrate on her transfiguration. With a deep breathe she waved her hand above her kitten that she was supposed to be turning into a pot. It was a black kitten that stared up at her with big blue eyes . She gasped and stopped when she saw that it had a little blue jewel stuck in its forehead. "I can't change you" she whispered. She decided to keep him and named him Shadow. Then she went back to transfiguration.

She waved her hand over her parchement and sapphire sparks started to fly down like butterflies. They wrapped around the parchement until it was blue. The parchement shuddered like a guy coming from the dead and then it morphed into a brilliant blazing turquoise pot.

"Excellent job Genni 50 points to Ravenclaw" praised Professor Mcgonagall lavishly. "Thank you professor" said Genni.

Halfway across the room Harry was falling in love. He couldn't believe how gorgeous and talented Genni was. He thought he might invite her to the DA the next day.

Cliffhanger! So how was it? If you give me reviews I'll give you a cookie!!! More chapters coming soon!!


End file.
